The Liminal
The Liminal is a cabal in The First Throne Consilium. The Liminal is a loose conglomeration of Mysterium mages who, either by choice or necessity, have little time to engage in cabal or consilium politics. Due to the nature of the cabal, only the position of Hearthmaster has a standing member, while all other positions are resigned and taken up on a regular basis by whichever members happen to be in the consilium at a given time, if not neglected entirely. Members: * Iskatel - An Acanthus, and a Tamer of Winds. Iskatel served the Mysterium as an Acquisitor until his recent demotion. His absences from Moscow are the among the most lengthly, exceeded only recently by Felix. * Felix - Also an Acanthus, Felix used to work with Iskatel as an Acquisitor, and is Iskatel's student as a Tamer of Winds. Felix shares in Iskatel's reputation for absence. Since the two stopped working together, the cabal has noticed that Felix has been slightly more absent than usual. * Barghest - A Moros, Formerly of the Adamantine Arrow, Barghest joined the Mysterium and the First Throne after a number of years spent as a Vidantus. As the only member of the cabal who has a fixed address within the Consilium, Barghest serves reluctantly as Hearthmaster and secretary to the cabal. He is chiefly concerned with the research and safekeeping of the considerable library of magical resources which the cabal has acquired, which have either been deemed as unsuitable for storage in the Athenaeum, or have not been formally declared as in the cabals posession. * Govorit - A Mastigos, and a member of the Mimir's Voice legacy. Govorit spends his time visiting prominent Lore Houses and Athenaea, seeking to expand his knowledge of all things magical. He visits Moscow frequently but briefly to compile notes in the Cabal library. * Táltos - An Obrimos, and a member of the Eyes of Ain Soph legacy. Táltos is a quiet, unassuming character, but something of a magical prodigy. Known to have at the very least, achieved mastery of Prime, as well as mastery of Death and Spirit, and a working knowledge in the other 7 arcana. Táltos concerns herself with researching the inner workings of magic. Her investment with the cabal begins and ends with the access to the Cabal's sizeable collection of supernal relics and trinkets, many of which are acquired by her cabalmates at her behest. Unlike the rest of the Cabal, most of her time isn't spent outside of Moscow, so to speak, but rather in Twlight and the Shadow. * Tristis - A Thyrsus. Tristis was assigned to the cabal by Domovoi as an Apostate, as a last-ditch effort by the Herald to help her find her place in the First Throne. Tristis quickly became fascinated by Táltos' work with Spirits, and was taken on by her as an assistant. Shortly after, Tristis was inducted into the Mysterium and began her own research into the nature of Spirits and Werewolves, whilst beginning her induction into the Eyes of Ain Soph. She would eventually make contact with a pack of werewolves and increasingly committed her time to studying them, a project which often took her out of consilium boundaries. For almost two years, Tristis has failed to make contact with her cabal or her mentor. Though out of character for her, extended absence is not out of character for members of the cabal. Táltos has tried unsuccessfully to locate her student, either alive or dead. As no body or ghost has been found, Tristis is presumed missing, but alive by her cabal. Category:Cabals Category:First Throne Consilium